


Чтобы было интереснее

by Mozilla



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обычные будни бессмертных.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чтобы было интереснее

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с сериалом "Горец"  
> Фанфик написан на ШВ для команды Гинтоки/Окита.

Гинтоки часто жалел, что к каждому предчувствию не прикреплена подпись. Как в электронной почте: скоро буду, с уважением, фамилия, имя. Современные технологии вообще его очень восхищали. Помнится, когда он купил первый телевизор, который весил тогда чуть ли не тонну, то не отлипал от экрана неделю, хотя там был всего один канал. Сейчас у него был самый навороченный айфон, удобный планшет и кредиты в семи банках. Кредиты, кстати, были еще одной его любимой вещью в современном мире. Они позволяли ему вообще не заботиться о работе, он был ленивым фрилансером, бравшим заказ раз в две-три недели. У Гинтоки был проверенный способ уходить от оплаты своих долгов. Болезненный, но стопроцентный.   
Единственное, что ему не нравилось в современном мире, — это кремация. Отвратительная выдумка. Особенно она не нравилась ему сейчас, когда его, лежащего в гробу, опускали в печь. И дернул же его черт очнуться раньше времени. Теперь придется умирать еще раз, гораздо более неприятным способом к тому же. А еще и это дурацкое предчувствие. Подписи к нему, конечно, не было, но, кажется, Гинтоки научился отличать приближение этого засранца от приближения других засранцев. Ну, кто еще мог прийти посмотреть на то, как его сжигают заживо?   
Когда дешевая фанера, заменяющая настоящее дерево, вспыхнула, и огонь добрался до его кожи, Гинтоки пообещал себе, что обязательно отомстит.  
Приходил в себя он тяжело. Восставать из пепла всегда хреново, он же не долбаный феникс. Хорошо, хоть, что сейчас этот садист все-таки высыпал пепел из урны. В прошлый раз он этого не сделал, и Гинтоки предпочел бы вычеркнуть эти воспоминания навсегда.   
Он лежал в кровати, а Окита сидел в кресле напротив и полировал меч. Его меч. А ведь Гинтоки не разрешал его брать. Но когда этот засранец его слушался?  
— Доброе утро, — Окита улыбался. Как всегда паскудно. Гинтоки в который раз спросил себя, нахрена он с ним связался, и в очередной раз не нашел ответа.   
— Меч положи, — буркнул он, откидывая одеяло. Ужасно хотелось пить, что неудивительно после такой смерти.  
— И эта вся благодарность за то, что я забрал тебя из морга? Эх, данна, вы абсолютно неблагодарный человек, — Окита вздохнул.  
— Я сейчас попью и отрублю твою тупую голову, — пообещал Гинтоки. — Я в завещании для кого подписывал пункт о запрещении кремации, а?   
— Не заметил, — Окита так и не выпустил меч из рук. — У вас, данна, столько долгов, что пришлось экономить на похоронах.   
— Сволочь. — Гинтоки выхлебал бутылку воды, посмотрел на свои новые документы и немного успокоился.  
— Меньше дохнуть надо, — наставительно сказал Окита и наконец-то отложил меч в сторону.  
— Это стратегия, — возразил Гинтоки. — Планирование, тактика, хрен его знает, как это называется, ты там у нас все время то в шинсенгуми, то в полиции, то в войсках каких-то.  
— Это банальная лень, жадность и любовь к халяве, — поправил его Окита. — А я люблю шинсенгуми, армию и полицию. Легальное ношение оружия, доступы к базе данных, связи, драки, убийства. И возможность вытаскивать некоторых из неприятностей, — он выразительно посмотрел на Гинтоки.  
— Как и втягивать в них, — хмыкнул тот в ответ.   
Переругивались они лениво, скорее по привычке. Вообще после воскрешения всегда очень хотелось трахаться, и в любой другой ситуации Гинтоки уже завалил бы Окиту в постель. Но сегодня вечером у того был назначен поединок. Какой-то выскочка из новеньких, всего лет тридцать как бессмертный, но расслабляться все равно не стоило.  
— Где вы встречаетесь? — уточнил он.  
— Заброшенный завод на Четвертой улице. Да я быстро. Или долго. Если он выбесит, сначала я отрежу ему одну руку, потом вторую, потом ногу, потом…  
— Избавь меня от этих подробностей, больной извращенец. — Гинтоки передернуло. Был и у него период, когда играть в такие игры было интересно, но это длилось лет пятьдесят. А Окита не менялся уже лет двести.  
— Ты же понимаешь, он ученик Хиджикаты.  
Это был весомый аргумент.  
— Можешь еще член ему тогда отрезать, — посоветовал Гинтоки.   
— Приходи посмотреть, — предложил Окита. — Молнии, пыщ-пыщ, взрывающиеся лампы, искры — очень зрелищно. С изобретением электричества все стало намного веселее.   
— Ну, ты еще Queen врубить не забудь, — Гинтоки заржал. — Вали уже. Можешь взять мой меч.  
— Какая щедрость, — восхитился Окита. Но меч взял, он давно к нему примеривался. — Все, я пошел убивать.  
Гинтоки фыркнул, поймал его у самой двери и поцеловал. Ну, так, на всякий случай. Все они были немного суеверны.   
Хотя сегодня можно было не переживать. Зрелищности, которую Окита обещал, не будет. Все-таки он будет драться с учеником Хиджикаты. Хотя пару рук, может, и правда отрубит. Для интереса. Гинтоки знал, почему связался с этим засранцем. С ним не было скучно. А в их долгой, очень долгой жизни, это было важно.


End file.
